1. Field
The present disclosure relates to sensor signal conditioning. More particularly, the disclosure relates to compensation for performance variations of Wheatstone bridge and other sensors.
2. Background
Sensors in general, and resistive sensors in particular, are subject to performance variations arising from a number of sources. These sources include manufacturing variations, temperature and other environmental effects which are not intended to be measured, but which may affect zero input offset outputs, linearity of output, noise and drift. A device and method for calibrating and removing such effects to produce an output signal that represents a “nearly perfect” sensor, i.e., one which compensates for and “rejects” extraneous error sources and filters out noise, is very desirable.